The present invention relates to a container with at least one closure means according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention is particularly concerned with lubricant cartridges and caps for sealing same.
Today, consciousness towards the environment is greater than in the past and containers must fulfill high safety demands, particularly for substances which are detrimental to the environment.
Nevertheless, such containers should be simple and easy to produce at low costs and their handling should also be easy and simple, both as to filling, preferably fully automatic sealing as well as repeated sealing at great and maintained safety, even after repeated opening and closing operations. The closure means should even be able to resist outer and interior strain up to a certain level, so that leakage may be avoided with comparatively great security. Furthermore, the contents of such a container must be fed out in a simple and reliable way.
The previously known containers and their closure means do not fulfill these demands, at least not in combination.
Caps which are previously known in this technical field, serve as sealing means for a cartridge or the like between its filling and use. When using the cartridge, the cap is normally removed and thrown away and has, therefore no further function to fulfill.
Beyond this limited function, previously known caps suffer often from the drawback, that they do not seal the container sufficiently safely. Leakage may thus occur easily and frequently and often a full container and maybe even adjacent containers, the contents of which has leaked out, are thrown away, as it can be rather unpleasant to get hands, clothes etc polluted.
Apart from possible leakage, the previously known caps are nevertheless hard to remove, particularly caps which are not designed as screwcaps. If the caps are designed as screwcaps, i.a. increased material thickness is required as well as extra means to provide the cap with interior threads and furthermore extra means to provide the one cartridge end with outer threads.